


Contemplation

by weekendgothgirl



Series: Prompted fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: A tiny thing written for agirlnamedtruth's prompt: Sherlock/John - reverse psychology.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



Carding his fingers into Sherlock's curls, John's lips hitch into a grin. As Sherlock licks curiously at his glans, he lets it widen. Sherlock always believes he's the smartest person in the room, that his brain could never be tricked by a simpleton like him. John loves these moments in private when he proves Sherlock wrong.

Stretching beneath Sherlock’s touch, breath hitching, he notes how easy it really is. A little reverse psychology, helping stave off cravings and boredom and a touch of experimentation; in all senses of the word, and Sherlock is all his.

Groaning, John tightens his grip in Sherlock's lush hair and lets himself just feel that clever tongue of his.


End file.
